Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling transceiving of multiple control information in a wireless communication system that uses one or a plurality of component carriers (CCs).
Discussion of the Background
As communication systems have developed, various wireless terminals have been utilized by consumers such as companies and individuals.
Current mobile communication systems, for example, 3GPP, LTE (Long Term Evolution), LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), and the like, may be high capacity communication systems capable of transmitting and receiving various types of data such as image data, wireless data, and the like, beyond providing a sound-based service. Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that transmits high capacity data, which is comparable to a wired communication network. Also, the system is required to include an appropriate error detection scheme that minimizes a loss of information and increases transmission efficiency of the system so as to enhance performance of the system.
Also, there are provided various technologies for determining whether transceived information is accurately received. As a communication system has developed, a technology that flexibly and extensively determines transceived information has been required. Particularly, in a case in which a plurality of antennas are used or various carriers are utilized, as an amount of transceived data increases, an amount of control information for transceiving each piece of data also increases. Therefore, there is a desire for a method that performs multiple transceiving of control information so as to effectively exchange the control information among devices.